


liberty walk

by princess_j3ss



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 01:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10264088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_j3ss/pseuds/princess_j3ss
Summary: 'The candlelight flickered, bathing Riza in a luminescent glow, highlighting her beauty.  Roy gulped, sure that it was loud enough for her to hear.“Something the matter, Colonel?”  She asked innocently, shrugging out of her jacket, keeping her eyes locked on his.“No, nothing’s the matter.”  He replied easily, shrugging out of his own coat.  Well, technically everything was the matter, but that wasn’t the point.'Roy and Riza take some much needed solace in each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this was written for leconfidant on Tumblr, for the Prompt "I bet I can get you to scream my name."
> 
> This absolutely 100% did not need to be smutty, but I have made my bed and now I shall lie in it. It's been a while since I've written smut, so feel free to drop a line and tell me what you think!

The candlelight flickered, bathing Riza in a luminescent glow, highlighting her beauty. Roy gulped, sure that it was loud enough for her to hear.

“Something the matter, Colonel?” She asked innocently, shrugging out of her jacket, keeping her eyes locked on his.

“No, nothing’s the matter.” He replied easily, shrugging out of his own coat. Well, technically everything was the matter, but that wasn’t the point.

_I just needed to be with you._

The words hung, unspoken and heavy in the air.

It certainly wasn’t wise or safe for him to be there, at her apartment, and he would normally pride himself on his calculated moves.

But tonight – he needed to make one reckless move. Tonight, he needed to be with Riza.

Goddamn she was beautiful. And what was more, she was perfectly aware of the effect that she had on him. The moments that they could spend together, particularly time alone, were becoming increasingly few and far between and Roy was well and determined to make every moment of their little illicit tryst count.

So, as it would seem, was Riza. As soon as she rid herself of her boots and socks, she descended upon him, nearly knocking him off balance. His hands settled at her hips as he steadied himself, meeting her with equal enthusiasm. It may have been safe to say that he knew her body better than he knew his own, but before she gave him a chance to do anything more than kiss her, she pulled away, placing her hand on his chest.

“Sit down, Roy”, she gestured to the edge of her bed, smiling the light, albeit mischievous smile he was convinced was reserved for him.

Eagerly, he did as he was told, fully expecting her to sit down with him (or on him), but she fully surprised him by crossing the room. Slowly sliding her uniform trousers down her legs, Roy stared, transfixed as she sat back on the wooden chair she must have brought in from her kitchen table. Spreading her legs, she flashed him another mischievous smile.

“I wanted to do that”, he grumbled, only feigning his irritation. Even if they decided to send him to the Northern front of Briggs, at least he’d have these memories to keep him warm.

“Keep your hands to yourself, Colonel”, She had the audacity to wink at him as she started running her fingertips along the insides of her thighs. “At least for now.”

“Yes, ma’am”, Roy saluted her sloppily, eyes trained to where her hands were trailing along the top of the skimpy fabric covering her.

Riza laughed, and then finally – finally – hooked her fingers in the fabric, dragging her panties down her legs and tossing them to the side, spreading her legs wide and let her hands continue their roaming.

Roy groaned, he could already feel the blood rushing to his groin, and he was certain she knew it. He was used to her doing this, grasping control of his body without even having to touch him, and it aroused him so much it was borderline painful.

Besides, the anticipation and the buildup were always made worth it in the end.

He shifted, trying to get more comfortable at the edge of the bed as she started running her fingertips along her core, lightly at first, but her movements started to increase in their tempo.

Riza bit her lip and let her head fall back as she ran circles around her clit, gasping as she finally allowed herself contact, rubbing gently, chest beginning to heave as she worked herself up.

All Roy could do was stare, hips shifting as he felt himself start to get painfully hard.

“No moving yet”, she reminded him gently.

If he thought she was beautiful before, that was nothing compared to seeing her like this, being trusted enough to share such a vulnerable and intimate moment.

“Riza”, her name came out as more of a plea than he intended.

“I told you to keep your hands off me, I never said anything about you.”

Oh. That sunk in and Roy stood up, yanking his own pants and briefs down. When he sat back down, he gripped himself in his hand; already rock hard and standing at attention.  


Riza sunk a finger into her core and moaned, but he moaned _louder._

Riza worked at herself, one finger slipping in and out of her core while she thumbed at her clit. Roy sat on the edge of her bed, staring at her with his mouth hanging open, hand gripping his member tightly.

It was her own fingers working her up, but he sincerely wished it was his fingers and lips and tongue, that she was groaning because of his ministrations instead of her own.  


“If you let me touch you, I bet I can make you scream my name”, he blurted, voice low and gravelly.

Oh no. He was pretty sure a faint blush was dusting across his cheeks, and he was thankful for the low light. That wasn’t smooth in the slightest, but he decided to go with it.  


Riza’s eyes locked on his, eyes sparkling with amusement. “Is that a challenge, Sir?”

“I suppose it is.” Dammit he needed to get a grip; the need was practically dripping from his voice.

Standing up, Riza pushed the chair aside and strode across the small room, coming to stand in front of him. It was all he could do not to touch her, not to rip her shirt off of her. As much as his fingers twitched, he kept them to himself. She hadn’t given him permission to touch her just yet.

She surprised him again by holding out her fingers to his lips, and he obediently sucked them into his mouth.

Riza hummed lowly, “Alright, Roy. Challenge accepted.”

That was all he needed, wrapping his arms around her, Roy stood up, all but tossing her onto the bed.

She fell backwards with the most adorable squeak, regaining her composure quickly, propping herself up on her elbows to quirk an eyebrow up at him.

Ripping his shirt up and over his head, he appreciate the way she eyed his abs and biceps before he hovered over her, placing a quick kiss to her nose before moving down her body. He kissed and sucked at her neck, down past her covered breasts, lifting up her shirt so he could place sloppy kisses around her belly button.

She _giggled._

Almost too quiet for him to hear, but it made him grin against her skin.

With slow determination, wanting to tease her as much as her little show had teased him, Roy kissed the back of her knee, running his thumbs lightly along her inner thighs, urging her to spread her legs wider as he kissed his way up one leg, planting a kiss just above her core, and then kissed down the other.

Riza gasped every time he came close to her center, but he managed to avoid it at each pass.

Finally, she fisted her hands in his hair, nails digging into his scalp that sent an extra surge of blood right to his groin. “Roy!”

Giving in – he had made a promise, after all – Roy swiped his tongue through her folds, teasing her entrance for a moment before moving back up to flick at her clit.

Riza squirmed beneath him, but he could tell she was biting at her lip to keep herself quiet.

That was fine; two could play at that game.

Propping himself on one arm, he kept his tongue flicking at her clit as he slipped one digit inside her, and she gasped loudly, wriggling her hips and digging her nails into his shoulders.

He was painfully hard at this point, and her reactions to his ministrations were not helping in the slightest. It was incredibly arousing to really see her start to lose the normal composure she wore at the office, to know he was capable of making her fall apart in his hands only to put her back together.

Just as she was starting to tighten around his fingers, on the brink of an orgasm, Roy pulled back, wiping his lips on the back of his hand as he sat up.

Riza groaned in frustration, and Roy grinned as she rubbed her thighs together in a clear attempt to get some of the friction back.

“You were holding back”, he accused.

“So were you.”

_Ouch._

“Patience, love.”

Roy went to the nightstand drawer where he knew Riza always kept protection, rolled one on, and crawled back onto the bed.

She had rid herself of her shirt and bra in the process and was already lying back down. Riza shot him another smile as he hovered over her.

He could have sat back and admired her for hours, but they were both too worked up for that, and quite honestly, they didn’t have hours.

Hooking one knee under his arm, he lifted it up; using his free hand to line himself up with her entrance. She bucked her hips at the contact, and black spots darted across Roy’s vision.

His free hand went to her hip, thumb rubbing circles across her hipbone as he pushed in as slowly as he could manage.

All Roy wanted to do was snap his hips up into her, but she had drawn out her teasing, and it was time for him to return the favour.

Slowly, he pulled out, and then pushed back in again at the same glacial pace.

“Roy!” She chastised impatiently.

Well, it wasn’t necessarily a scream, but her saying his name was doing wonders for his ego.

Roy snapped his hips forward and groaned again. He dropped her leg as he quickened his pace, focusing on her clit for the extra stimulation, and it wasn’t long before she toppled over the edge, pulsing around him and gripping at the sheets, panting out his name.

Riza’s climax seemed to have rejuvenated her, and without warning she sat up, rolling them over without breaking contact, so that he was lying on his back, hands planted firmly on his chest to keep him down.

The mischievous grin was back, and she rolled her hips slowly, oh so slowly.

Roy choked.

“Riza – come on-”

“You were pretty smug a minute ago”, she teased.

Roy tried to sit up, but she pressed him down.

“Ah, ah.”

She continued to rock her hips slowly, building up the pace bit by bit.

His hands went to her hips as she rocked against him, and this time she let him help to control the pace; one hand staying on his chest, while the other went to her clit.  


Gently, he pushed her hand to the side, rubbing circles against her, determined for her to climax once more before he did, but he wasn’t sure how much longer that would last.

Hips snapped up to meet each other’s, both panting and gasping as the pleasure coursed through their bodies. Riza finally tensed, body shaking as she fell forwards, burying her face in the crook of his neck as she orgasmed for a second time.

It only took a couple more thrusts before Roy followed suit, gasping out a string of unintelligible curses – whether it was Riza’s name or his own or the damn Priests, he wasn’t sure and quite frankly, didn’t care – and they fell still, chests heaving as they both came down from their high.

She stayed curled against him for a moment before rolling off, and he blinked to try to come back into his own senses before standing up to roll his condom off, flicking it into the garbage.

Riza slid to the edge of the bed, watching him intently.

Oh how he would have loved to stay the night – but that wasn’t a luxury either of them could afford.

“Riza, I-”

“Go.” She was smiling, but her eyes had lost the playful glint.

When he didn’t move, she nodded towards the door. “I’ll see you tomorrow, I promise.”

Nodding, he searched for his discarded clothes and started pulling them on, one by one as she watched.

Once he was dressed, he kissed her on the forehead. She stood up, and kissed him on the jaw.

“Goodnight, Sir.”

“Goodnight, Riza.”

One day, there would be time for time for post-sex cuddling, waking up next to each other, having lazy breakfasts and lazy mornings where they could just be with each other.

But now wasn’t that time, and he didn’t want to put her in even more jeopardy than visiting her already could have.

With one last glance back towards the bedroom, heart heavy, Roy slipped into the night.


End file.
